


Raise Hell

by EmpressMermalaid



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Bar Room Brawl, Blow Jobs, Fist Fights, M/M, Mild Blood, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-02-19 08:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13119615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressMermalaid/pseuds/EmpressMermalaid
Summary: Bruises flowered across his body like a second skin painted in purple and blue hues. They throbbed in time with the beating of his heart, soothed only by the feeling of Gladio's hands smothering him, exploring him as they kissed. Noctis raked his nails down the hard pillars of Gladio's muscular arms and felt his fingertips become slick with blood, unable to stop the white sheets from staining as he grasped at the linens below.[Gladio and Noctis fuck after a bar fight.]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my homeslice, trasshes, and all fellow rarepair shippers out there in the wild. [Inspired in full by the song "Raise Hell" by Dorothy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rmYyPcEQKU4)

Noctis fell to the bed, gasping as his back collided with the mattress with Gladio's heavy weight above him. The spiked taste of blood was sharp on his tongue, but whether it was from Gladio's mouth or his own, he couldn't tell; not when they meshed together with such a fierce brand of intensity. Noctis could hardly discern where the pleasure of kissing Gladio began, and the pain that wracked his entire body ended.

Bruises flowered across his body like a second skin painted in purple and blue hues. They throbbed in time with the beating of his heart, soothed only by the feeling of Gladio's hands smothering him, exploring him as they kissed. Noctis raked his nails down the hard pillars of Gladio's muscular arms and felt his fingertips become slick with blood, unable to stop the white sheets from staining as he grasped at the linens below.

_-_

_Noctis felt the air in the room change so fast it was as if a hurricane had swept through, taking all the good vibes with it. Gladio stood, a towering presence that radiated an intimidating sense of power just with a simple roll of his shoulders. The bar fell silent, the patrons turning with their drinks in hand to watch the impending drama unfold as Gladio rose from their booth to face a group of mean looking thugs._

“ _Gladio,” Ignis said quietly, his tone soft and warning._

_Gladio ignored him._

“ _How about you repeat that?” Gladio's voice was level, but none the less menacing._

“ _We **said** **s** ,” a goon with beady eyes and a pock marked face hissed, “that your little gang of losers need to clear outta these here parts. This is Jackal territory. We don't know who you thinks you are, but you ain't huntin' on our grounds any longer since what you been takin' our marks an' our gold, y'hear?”_

“ _Is that so?” Gladio rumbled._

_Ignis' shoulders were tense, despite the overwhelming calm of his features. He was carefully studying the group out of the corner of his eyes. Prompt was visibly scowling at them with his fists clenched in his lap. He was not unlike an angry pomeranian. Noctis didn't so much as blink. His eyes were fixed on Gladio, poised and waiting for him to make the first move._

“ _Yeah,” the ringleader of the so-called Jackals replied, smug, lifting his jacket to reveal a tarnished pistol tucked into the waistband of his jeans._

_Noctis drew breath._

_Gladio nodded, lips twisted into a pitying smile before he swung his fist, knuckles colliding with the other man's jaw with a sickening crunch. He staggered to the ground, dazed. It was a surprise that he didn't drop instantly. The rest of his party rallied, turning their attention on the party of four as the bar patrons began to scatter with varying levels of urgency._

–

Gladio could feel Noctis' eyes pierce him in a way that was not wholly natural as he watched Gladio undress. The remaining scraps of his ripped tank top were torn off and discarded unceremoniously across the room, his broad chest at the mercy of Noctis' wandering hands. Old scars bled anew, courtesy of their new friends from the bar, but Noctis' small and gentle fingers soothed him more than any potion ever could.

Noctis undid Gladio's belt, impatiently thrusting his hand down Gladio's pants to grasp the firm, bulging outline in his underwear. Gladio exhaled, soft but gruff. Noctis wrapped his fiingers around Gladio's length as he tore away the rest of his clothes, squeezing tightly as the considerable weight in his hands left him licking his split and swollen lips with anticipation. Noctis let the corners of his mouth curl into a wry grin which was wiped from his face as quickly as it came when Gladio lowered his mouth to Noctis' neck, sinking his teeth into flesh like a starved beast. Noctis cried out, a sharp whimper in the air, one fist still clenched around Gladio's thick cock, the other scrambling for purchase against the rock hard curve of his back. Gladio began to thrust his hips into Noctis' hand, the prince's loose, messy grip providing just enough friction to make his breath hike.

–

_The thug on the floor brought a hand to his mouth, feeling the place where it was rapidly swelling before spitting blood to the floor. Noctis was on his feet in seconds, but Gladio held a hand out to keep him back. Suddenly, all hell broke loose._

_The gang of Jackals leapt at Gladio and his party, ready to bring them down a notch. Their ringleader and a few of his cronies snatched up empty bottles, smashing the ends dramatically against the table tops and bar where the glass shattered into rough, jagged edges. A challenge. The response was swift._

_Prompto launched himself across the table with lightning quick agility, shoving the full brunt of his weight into the mid-section of a startled gangster around his own size, and the two of them went sprawling across the floor. Prompto wailed on him with tiny, furious fists that packed a surprisingly strong punch, until the other man scurried away, fleeing into the crowd with his proverbial tail between his legs._

_Someone lunged at Gladio, slicing his arm and with a shout of pain he wheeled around, hands raised and at the ready only to find that Ignis had already dealt with them with a swift boot to the back of their knees, grounding them in a heartbeat. He looked down his nose at the attacker, disdain in his eyes and his lips forged into a tight, thin line of disgust. Gladio shot a hand out behind him, roughly in the direction of Noctis, and his blood was stilled in his veins until his fingers circled around the prince's upper arm. He was alright._

–

Gladio panted hoarsely as Noctis closed his lips around the girth of his cock, wasting no time in sucking him until his entire length was slick with spit. He lay on his back, pillows and blankets strewn across the bed carelessly around him. Noctis hovered over him on his knees, his dark bangs falling into his eyes. The prince's hands wrapped around his shaft, stroking the remainder of what he couldn't manage to fit into his mouth with sloppy, fervent flicks of his wrist. Gladio reached around to grasp a handful of Noctis' ass, and the prince's eyes immediately softened into slits, a pleased hum coming up from his throat.

Gladio pulled Noctis' pants the rest of the way off, and slipped his fingers beneath the band of his briefs. Disregarding the sheen of sweat that covered them both, Noctis felt smooth and clean and... wet. Gladio growled, unable to stop himself from giving in to a wave of primal, animalistic arousal.

“Already prepared?” his voice was raspy and breathless.

Noctis simply purred, doubling his efforts in swallowing as much of Gladio's cock as his throat would allow.


	2. Chapter 2

_Gladio grunted as a flimsy chair was broken over the barrier of his shoulders. It cracked loudly but did nothing more than bruise lightly. Gladio whirled around to shove the brute weilding a broken chair leg, and he stumbled but did not fall. He took a swing, but Gladio was faster. He blocked him out, retaliating with his own punch, trying to use his mass to shield the smaller Prince he knew was somewhere close behind him. He heard Noctis shout something, but he could not hear him properly over all the chaos._

_Suddenly, a small black blur streaked out from beneath the cover of Gladio’s broad back. It was Noctis. Gladio’s breath caught in his throat for a brief second, only able to watch as his Prince squared up with an adversary, fists drawn and ready for action. Then Noctis threw his body weight into the hit, and Gladio spared a gruff smile as he saw a streak of blood fly from the thug’s mouth as Noctis found his mark. Momentarily, Gladio felt foolish. In the heat of an unexpected fight, he had almost forgotten that, although he was Noctis’ shield and barrier, the Prince could more than hold his own when he had to. They were greatly outnumbered, but it was beginning to seem that quantity had nothing over quality._

–

Noctis sat astride Gladio’s hips, sinking lower and lower as his head tilted back, his breath misted on his lips as he exhaled, eyes slipping closed with contentment. Gladio’s large hand closed around the curve of the Prince’s slender hip, guiding him. His free hand gently traced over the fringes of bruises and welts, careful not to apply pressure, taking a catalogue of all the damage Noctis had taken – a catalogue of all of his failures as a shield. He felt guilt pulling at his heart, but it was impossible to commit to any kind of melancholic feeling when Noctis looked so wild and carefree with his newly earned battle scars. Gladio was prone to forgetting Noctis was also a man in the sense that he craved the thrill of the fight as much as the rest of his guard, but it was all he could think about now.

Adrenaline made Noctis free with a reckless kind of abandon. He felt no pain, no fatigue. He only felt a deep seated hunger that demanded to be satisfied with Gladio’s hands and mouth and cock. He was completely full, stuffed to the hilt with Gladio’s length and shuddering at how easily it spread him apart. Gladio only had to flex slightly and it made Noctis feel like he was going to burst.

“More,” Noctis demanded, his eyes flashing bright as they opened into the light, “ _more_.”

“Anything for you,” Gladio replied in a heartbeat, “just tell me what you need.”

Noctis laced his fingers around Gladio’s explorative hand, bringing it to his neck instead. Gladio’s eyes widened. _Do it_ , Noctis commanded with nothing more than his gaze alone. Tentatively, Gladio’s fingers snaked around the column of his slender throat. It was insane, but it made his cock throb harder than ever; dominating his Prince in such a filthy manner – with his brute strength alone – felt so wrong it was right. He smirked wickedly and tightened his grip.

–

_There was a lot less goons standing now than there had been a few minutes ago. Gladio and Noctis stood back to back, their fists raised and more than ready for more action. The outcome of the fight had clearly already been decided, and at this point it was turning more into sport than a serious brawl. Prompto was whooping with excitement every time he landed a hit on someone with whatever improvised weapon he could lay his hands on – a handful of ice, a stack of coasters, a shot glass still overflowing with tequila – nothing was too outlandish for him to throw around. Ignis had talked down a number of his would-be opponents, intimidating them into fleeing with nothing more than a threatening glare and the promises of pain should they continue their foolish pursuit._

_A few brave yet stupid thugs clearly had their heart set on doing at least a little damage to the group, and were continuing to try and wail on Gladio who was proving to be the biggest, but definitely not the easiest target. Noctis and his shield had a lovely rhythm going. Those who were knocked back by Gladio’s sheer power were swiftly finished off by Noctis’ speedy hits and either sent running, or left to sleep it off in the dirt of the tavern floor._

–

“Cum for me,” Gladio crooned, his rich voice a deep purr with a hoarse crack of gruffness, “ _Noctis_ , cum for me.”

He lay above the Prince, supported on his elbows, the Prince’s legs wrapped around his waist and his arms around Gladio’s shoulders. His face was pressed tight against Gladio’s neck, and Gladio could both hear and feel the wet, sniffling whimpers that said he was close. Noctis’ toes curled tight into themselves against Gladio’s back which was still a mess of sweat and blood and wayward booze.

When he did succumb to his release, it was sweet and small in the way Gladio felt everything about Noctis was. He cried out, muffled into the crook of Gladio’s neck before biting down into the thick of Gladio’s shoulder. It was enough to send Gladio over the edge with him, pulling out to stroke his cock furiously for a few seconds and spilling himself across Noctis’ stomach. They lay beside one another in silence until the room began to feel cold, and their bodies began to feel the magnitude of the past hour. Softly, Gladio pulled Noctis from the bed and lead them both in the direction of the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed reading. If you want more of me in your life (and who wouldn't), then you can catch me at the links below. Feel free to stop in and say 'hey'!  
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/ladymermalaid)  
> [Tumblr (main)](http://www.ladymermalaid.tumblr.com)  
> [Tumblr (porny side blog)](http://www.empressmermalaid.tumblr.com)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ladymermalaid)


End file.
